When the Dawn Comes: Volume Two
by Vicki and Teazer
Summary: The second volume of the Mungojerrie saga. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer are happily living together in the Junkyard, but when an unexpected visitor appears their current life spirals into more unpredictability. Rated for later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Okay, it's taken me a while—but I've finally gotten the beginning of Volume Two up! Remember, this was written about a year ago, but I've tried to keep this as close to the original draft as possible. Sorry about the weird "scene transition" things; I can't seem to make anything fancy to indicat a transition for some reason. =0( So, tell me how you think this is!

**Chapter One**

"Bomby? Bomby?"

"I don' think she's comin' out."

"You guy's are just bugging her. It's times like this when I know she'd rather be alone."

"Oh, really? How?"

"I should know, I'm her sister, remember?"

"C'mon, Demeter's roit. You guys should foind somethin' else ta do..."

A cry came from the den, causing Tugger, Mungo, Demeter and Rumpel to jump in surprise.

"Tugger! Get Jenny, quick!"

**_Scene Transition_**

Mungojerrie, Rumpelteazer, Bombalurina, Demeter, The Rum Tum Tugger, and three week-old kittens lay outside on a particularly hot summer day. The kittens were playing rather roughly, despite the warm weather.

"It's their week-old birthday today," Demeter reminded her sister. "How does it feel?"

"If you're talking about me, then I'm so exhausted I'm as close to dead as you could get," muttered Bomby. "Those kittens never rest! They're like little Energizer bunnies that keep going on and on and on…"

"What?" Demeter asked, confused.

Mungojerrie watched as the kittens played. They reminded him of he and his brothers whenever they wrestled together. Mungo smiled at the thought of his siblings, and wondered if they had found their own Jellicle tribes. Even if they had, Mungo was sure nothing happened in their tribes that was ever as exciting as anything that happened at the Junkyard, especially after the kind of stuff he and Rumpelteazer had recently been through!

Meanwhile, Demeter was still pestering Bomby. "_I'd _do something special if my kittens turned a week old."

"You know, you're right," Bomby snapped. "I have a _very _good idea. Kids! Today you'll be hanging out with Auntie Demeter!"

"Wha-?!"

"Wheeee!" The kittens ran up to Demeter, looking at her expectantly.

"But what do I do?!" Demeter asked frantically.

"Just take them out to the shallow end of the creek, they'll have a great time," Bomby said irritably. "Mind you, _I _need my vacation once in a while."

The dumbfounded Demeter led the kittens to the shallowest part of the creek, leaving the others by themselves.

"Mungo, why don' we go 'ome now?" Rumpel said, still giggling over Demeter's misfortune.

"Sure," said Mungo, following his partner-in-crime toward the broken down car.

But before they could take a few steps, a cat jumped in front of them, bringing them to a halt. At first Mungo could have sworn he had walked straight into a mirror, but realized that the cat was practically his mirror-image.

"Hello," the strange cat said cheerfully. "I believe you are Jerry." Then he chuckled. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Jim, but I am also you're brother."

**Chapter Two**

"Huh?" a flabbergasted Mungojerrie asked. The other Jellicles stared, obviously wondering what was going on.

"_You're _Mungo's brother?" Tugger asked.

"Who?" Jim asked, confused.

"Mungo." Tugger pointed at the said Cat.

"Oh, you've probably confused him with someone else," Jim laughed heartily. "This is my brother, Jerry."

"No, Jim," Mungo said, still recovering from the shock of meeting up with his long lost brother. "Me name's Mungo now. Mungojerrie. I got a Jellicle name when I firs' came 'ere."

"Oh," said Jim, his smile fading slightly. "A Jellicle name, eh? Well, can I still call you Jerry?"

"Er, yeah, I guess..." said Mungo faintly.

Jim's smile recovered completely. "Great! I've been looking for you everywhere since a few years ago, but this morning I thought to myself, 'You know, why not check the Junkyard? That's where all the other cats go.' So, here I am! Took me quite a while, but I finally found ya!"

A moment's silence followed Jim's story. Then:

"Are you sure he's related to you, Mungo?" Tugger whispered.

Jim heard him, but his grin never faltered. "Yep, I sure am! And it's _so _great to be back with you, bro!"

With that, he flung his arms around Mungo's neck. Mungo looked toward the others desperately for help, but the Jellicles just stared.

Finally, Jim released Mungo, letting him step back and rub his shoulders. "I bet you're as happy to see me as I am to see you, aren't ya?"

"Er, yeah, it's bin a very nice, uh..." Mungojerrie struggled for the right word. "...surprise."

"Brilliant!" said Jim. "So, where do you live? I want to try to make this seem like a second home to me, ha ha..."

"Uh, sure," Mungo said blankly. " 'Ere, we're goin' this way..."

Jim followed along with Mungo cheerfully until he noticed Rumpel going with them. "Uh, Jerry," he whispered. "there's some queen following us..."

"I _live _with 'im," Rumpel stated firmly.

"Oh," said Jim, but he wore somewhat less of a smile the rest of the way.

Fairly soon the three of them reached the car. "Well, there ya 'ave it," muttered Mungo.

"Wow!" said Jim. "It's a...car?"

"It's a _dream house,_" said Rumpel under her breath.

"Well, I'd better get off to bed," Jim informed Mungo in his usual cheerful tone. "You know what they say, early to bed, early to rise, ha ha..."

"Er, yeah," muttered Mungo. "You cin sleep in th' trunk.

"Okie dokie!" Jim climbed into the trunk and immededietly fell asleep.

A while later, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer lay on top of the car roof. "So, what is _up _with tha' Jim Cat? 'E's jus' so…_weird,_" Rumpel implied cautiously.

Mungo squirmed uncomfortably. "Le's jus' say tha' 'e was, uh, th' good boy o' the litter. Tha's all. It's not like 'es not right in the 'ead or anything loike that."

Rumpel nodded but Mungo could tell that she didn't believe him.


	2. Author's Note

**'WTDC' IS CURRENTLY ON HIATUS!**

Because of how stupid computers (and systems in which sisters work in pairs and lose everything together in said stupid computer) are, I've lost a majority of the second volume of 'WTDC'. Because of this, the story will either be on hiatus for a long time or will not continue. Meanwhile I will continue to search the stupid computer for the missing parts 2, 3, and 4. It would be hard for me to rewrite it, because I had written this about two years ago and I was set on posting the original drafts with as little revising as possible. I probably shouldn't have saved everything on Vicki's account, because I might as well have known that it would be deleted accidentally by Vicki or deleted purposefully by one of two parental units…

Sorry readers,

Teazer


End file.
